Can You Kiss the Moon?
by sokka-fan-07
Summary: Weird pairing... After the war, Zuko is welcomed home! He is becoming the Fire Lord, and needs a wife. Looking at the moon, he wonders... YuexZuko YuexSokka NEW TITLE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender**

**A/N: Ok. First off, I know this si the WEIRDEST pairing eva... but still. I was trying to figure out who Zuko's soul mate was.. and I couldn't think of anyone! So I randomly chose Yue, and so now this is the pairing! DEAL WITH IT! Enjoy ;)**

After the war, Zuko left Ba Sing Se. He was going back home, since his father welcomed him back home. Zuko was the heir to the throne, and in a few weeks, he would become the new Fire Lord. On the train, Zuko decided it was time to choose his wife, to be the Fire Lady.

Zuko hated Katara, though she was beautiful, she was painful. She was spunky, and not very perky. Besides, the universe was giving him strong hints that she liked Aang. He thought of Jin, the girl in the tea shop. She lived in the Lower Ring, though, and was Earth Kingdom and poor. Maybe, unless he found someone better.

The bounty hunter was weird… so she was automatically off the list. Zuko looked out the window, and saw the moon come out early in the day time. He stared at it, and swore he saw a beautiful girl in it. Shaking his head, and thought about his choices.

Zuko wasn't too interested in Song, so she wasn't a good choice. Mei was beautiful, strong minded, and fierce. She was Fire Nation too, but she was too depressed. "Ty Lee- wait, what was I thinking?" he mumbled, banging his head.

Zuko looked at the seat next to him, and saw a beautiful woman with white hair, and a nice white and blue gown on. "Hello?" he said, reaching out to her shoulder. His hand went right through her shoulder, and he gasped.

"My name is Yue, Zuko. I am the new moon spirit," the woman said. "I was born mortal. I didn't cry when I was born, and the healers couldn't heal me. My father, the chief of the Northern Water Tribe, begged the moon spirit to save me, and dipped me into the Spirit Oasis. My hair turned white, and I cried. The spirit gave me life.

"Years later, Sokka Katara, and the Avatar came. I fell in love with Sokka, though I was engaged. Then the Fire Nation attacked us, and a horrible man named Zhao threatened the moon spirit's mortal form. He killed it, and I was in some pain. A man named Iroh, a kind fire nation man, said that the moon spirit's life was in me. I said, 'Yes, it gave me life. Maybe I can give it back.' Sokka tried to tell me not to, but I gave the spirit life. I am now the moon spirit, not anymore Princess Yue," Yue said, telling her tale.

"I…I am a banished Fire Nation prince… and the only way to get my throne was to capture the Avatar. But now that the war is over, my father- the Fire Lord- is welcoming me back home. In a few weeks, I'm going to be the Fire Lord… and he told me I need to find a wife," Zuko said.

"You have a scar?"

"I had to fight my father, because I disrespected him. After he gave me the scar, he banished me," Zuko said.

"I can help," Yue said, laying her spirit hand on his face. It didn't go through him, and her hand glowed. The scar disappeared, revealing a beautiful prince. "Thank you," Zuko said.

Yue smiled, and they rode the train out of Ba Sing Se together, sharing stories, and falling in love. "I'm in love with a spirit!" Zuko thought, as Yue laughed the kind of laugh that you loved so much.

When they got off the train, a Fire Nation soldier was waiting to escort Zuko home. "Soldier, I would like you to meet the new Fire Lady!" The soldier bowed to Yue, and she smiled. The soldier fell in love with her, too, and knew that she was the one of the prophecy.

"Welcome, Moon Spirit Yue!" a maid said, showing Yue into her new room. It had red curtains, and a big bed. "When you marry Prince Zuko, this will be both of your room."

"Thank you, and, why is everyone staring at me?"

"No reason… ma'am," the maid said.

"The truth?" Yue said with her eyes glowed as she threatened her.

"They've never before seen a spirit!" The maid said. Yue calmed, and nodded her head. The maid left, and then smiled. She kept the prophecy a secret, for now.

Yue sat down on the bed, and looked in the mirror on the wall. She couldn't see anything but the wall behind her. She was a spirit, and was getting married. The lights flashed, and a spiral of air came whirling down. The spirit of the ocean – in the form of a spirit, not the koi fish- came in front of her. "Yue…" it said.

"Hello, Tui," Yue said.

"I heard you are marring the Prince," Tui said.

"Yes, and I think it is best."

"Roku told me to send you this message," Tui paused before going on, "Yue, I wish you good luck in your new life. Once you get married, you'll stay the spirit, and you won't become mortal unless you want to be. If you do choose to be mortal though, the moon spirit will live on in you- just as the koi fish chose to be mortal."

"Tell him I thank him for his words of wisdom. And thank you, Tui, for coming here, and I hope the both of you may come to the wedding," Yue said, bowing to Tui. Tui left, and Zuko stormed into the room. "Yue, are you hurt?! I saw lights, are you ok?!"

"I'm fine, my friend stopped by. The spirit of the ocean, Tui," Yue said.

"Oh, well, is he coming to the wedding, Yue?"

"I don't know, and Roku might come too," Yue said.

"Oh," Zuko said. He walked closer to Yue, and they kissed.

At the wedding, Zuko kissed the bride. Roku and Tui did come, and they were crying tear of joy. They were witnessing the first ever spirit marriage.

At home that night, Zuko moved into Yue's room. Zuko was asleep, while Yue tossed and turned all night long. She couldn't sleep. Finally, Yue got up out of bed. She went into the bathroom and splashed some ice cold water on her face. She didn't feel anything, so she knew that she was still a spirit. She looked into the mirror, however, and saw her face. She was turning mortal. "I don't want to be mortal!" Yue said, throwing a hairbrush at the mirror. The mirror shattered, and Yue fell to the ground and cried. Zuko came rushing in, and said, "Yue!"

"Zuko… I don't want to be mortal!" Yue cried. Zuko hugged her, and said, "It's OK, you're not mortal. Look in the mirror in our room," he said, leading her there. She only saw him hugging air, and she felt better.

"I love you Zuko," Yue said.

"As do I," Zuko replied.

**A/N: R&R please.. I hope it was good. I have the other chapters written( i did them over the three day waiting time) so I'm preapred! CLICK THE SUBMIT REVEIW BUTTON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender**

A/N: Hope you like this next chapter

**Chapter 2**

Yue woke up in the morning with Zuko's arm wrapped around her. She got up out of bed and was already dressed. She could never change out of that gown. Zuko woke and said, "Yue, is that you?"

"Yes, Zuko, don't worry," Yue said. Zuko fell back asleep, while Yue went out to the balcony. She saw the sun rise, and then she wanted the moon to appear early tonight. She closed her eyes, hummed for a moment, and there was the moon. She smiled.

Yue rang a bell. A butler appeared and said, "Miss, what is your wish?"

"When is breakfast, James?" she asked. James was stunned by her beauty, and then said, "When ever you like, Miss."

"When Zuko wakes up," Yue said.

"Yes, Miss," he said, staring at her for a minute. Yue stared back at him, and then motioned for him to go. He then went away, as she wished.

Yue looked at Zuko, and saw the prince asleep. Without his scar, he looked like a true prince. She went over to her book, and read it. In the book, she saw a picture of a poor warrior, traveling the world and saving people. He protected them. She remembered Sokka, and then cried.

Zuko woke, and rang the bell. The butler came, while Yue was still on the balcony. "Get breakfast ready, we'll be down in a minute," Zuko told him. Zuko got up, and put on his robe. He walked out onto the balcony. "Is something the matter?"

Yue didn't know what to say. She was married, and couldn't say her true feelings for Sokka. "Nothing, I'm just… just homesick."

"Of the Water Tribe or the Spirit World?"

"Both are my home," was all Yue replied. Zuko wrapped his arm around her, and she leaned on him. They heard bells, and Zuko went to get dressed. Yue didn't want to walk in on him, even though they were married. She jumped off the balcony, and floated over to the Dining Room window.

She knocked on the door, and James gasped when he saw her. He then remembered that she was a spirit, and opened the window. Yue thanked him, and sat down just as Zuko came by fully dressed. He nodded at her, and they ate.

Yue walked through the garden, and then Iroh walked up to her. "Hello, Yue," he said.

"Iroh!" Yue said, spinning around.

"You made a wise choice, saving the moon spirit. Whenever I see the moon, I see you," Iroh said.

Yue smiled, and watched water run. She wanted the gift of bending it, like Katara.

"Yue, would you like to see Aang and Katara? I heard they got married, and I think they would be honored to come see Zuko's coronation. I'm sure Sokka and Suki would come. They are engaged you know," Iroh said. Yue nodded, hiding her sadness for Sokka.

Iroh nodded and walked away to send a messenger. Yue bit her lip, and looked at the water again. It would be bitter-sweet to see them all again, and then she ran back over to Iroh. "Iroh, would you also send for my father?"

"Of course, Fire Lady," Iroh said. Yue then thought of her step-father. She had never see nor meet Fire Lord Ozai. "Iroh, could I meet your brother, Ozai?" Yue asked.

Iroh stopped dead in his tracks. He could not turn down the Fire Lady. "Sorry, but he is very busy," Iroh said the most polite way he could think of.

"Oh, OK. Could you tell him I would like to see him, if you see Ozai?" Yue asked. Iroh nodded, and Yue went back to the garden.

Iroh looked back at Yue, and saw her pick a flower. She looked so peaceful, and was without a doubt the most beautiful spirit ever. He sighed, and then wondered how she could ever marry Zuko, when she obviously loved the water tribe peasant Sokka.

Yue was so happy to see Sokka again! She couldn't wait until next week. Deep down though, she knew that a friendship was turning into love once more. Now at the bottom of her heart, her passion for him burned its way to the top, where a war with Zuko and Sokka's love would soon commence.


End file.
